


Could Eat You Right Up

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: And some more smut“You may regret those words though,” he whispered in Vishnal’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you deep, going to touch you until you’re begging to come, and I’ll only let you after I’m thoroughly satisfied, and pet,” he nibbled at Vishnal’s ear, “I have quite the appetite.”





	

Leon gazed at Vishnal from behind his fan, sitting on a chair across the room. There was a heaviness in the air, and Vishnal stood breathing deep as he waited for what Leon had in store. 

“I want you to strip,” Leon said finally. “Slowly.” Vishnal swallowed, complying. He locked eyes with Leon as he slowly shed his clothes, shivering in the cool air as stripped naked. Leon didn’t move or show emotion from behind his fan, his legs crossed in front of him. Vishnal threw the last pieces of his attire to the side, and stood upright, his arms at his sides as he waited with anticipation.

“Good pet,” Leon said. “Now, I want you to touch yourself.” Vishnal blushed red.

“Yes, master,” he said, taking himself in his hand, and stroking himself slowly. Hardening in his hand, he moaned softly, more for show than for anything. Leon shifted oh so slightly in his seat as he watched. Behind his fan, he licked his lips. 

“Good, good,” he murmured. Vishnal closed his eyes as his strokes grew quicker, his cock completely hard now. He barely registered Leon putting down his fan and standing. 

“That’s enough,” he commanded. Vishnal whined, letting go of himself and putting his arms back at his side. Leon crossed the distance and took his jaw in his hand.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Y-yes, master,” Vishnal stuttered. Leon ran his hand across his cheek then down his chest.

“Better,” he said, his eyes fiery. “Now stand still.” Without another word, Leon traveled behind him, fumbling with something just out of Vishnal’s sight, before walking back around with a box.

“I’m going to have fun with you tonight, pet,” Leon purred. Vishnal fought to steady his breathing. From out of the box, Leon pulled a bottle of oil, and a small ring of metal. Vishnal’s eyes widened in understanding, and he bit back a whine. 

“You know what this is, pet?” Leon asked. Vishnal nodded, breathless. 

“Good,” Leon said with a devilish smirk. “Like I said, I’m going to have fun with you tonight.”

He took the bottle of oil and smeared a liberal amount on his hand, coating the ring before moving to Vishnal and coating his cock as well. Slowly, he slipped the ring on, and Vishnal bit his bottom lip.

“Well?” he asked.

“Thank you, master,” Vishnal breathed. 

“Mmmh, not done yet,” Leon said. “On your knees, facing the bed.” Vishnal turned, sinking to his knees, shaking ever so slightly. 

“Hands on the railing,” Leon commanded and Vishnal complied. With a few expert moves, Leon had his wrists bound to the railing of the bed, checking to make sure the bonds weren’t too tight.

“Good?” he asked, his voice softer than when in their games. Vishnal nodded.

“Good,” he confirmed. Leon kissed his neck, and Vishnal strained into the touch. Leon moved away, chuckling. 

“Now, now, pet, not quite done,” he said. “Tonight I think I’ll have you bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Doesn’t that sound fun, pet?” Vishnal moaned.

“Yes, master,” he breathed. “Whatever you want. Use me however you want.”

“Such a good pet,” Leon crooned. He shuffled through his box, before returning to Vishnal, gagging him and wrapping a blindfold across his eyes. He felt Vishnal shudder with every touch. As he finished tying the sash across his eyes, Leon mouthed at his neck, making Vishnal squirm. 

“You may regret those words though,” he whispered in Vishnal’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you deep, going to touch you until you’re begging to come, and I’ll only let you after I’m thoroughly satisfied, and pet,” he nibbled at Vishnal’s ear, “I have _quite_ the appetite.” Vishnal moaned through his gag, squirming against his bonds, and Leon chuckled. He stood, undressing, and throwing his garments to the side. Standing naked above Vishnal, he stroked himself lazily as the other man shook.

“Hmm, now how should we do this?” Leon asked himself aloud. “I think I’ll get myself off first, then tease you until I’m ready again. Then I’ll fuck you hard, come inside of you, then and only if I’m well-sated, I’ll let you come. How does that sound, pet?” Vishnal squirmed, moaning and testing his bonds. 

“Mmmh, you look so good like that, pet,” Leon murmured. “You want me, don’t you? Want me inside of you, with my mouth on your chest. I know how much you love that, my cock filling you while I leave marks on your skin. Do you look at them later, hm? Touch the bruises and think of me? Use the memory of my mouth on you to get off?” Leon’s strokes picked up pace. “I bet you look lovely like that.” Vishnal moaned, resting his head on his bond wrists as he shook. Leon drank in the sight of him, his breaths getting shorter as he stroked himself faster. 

“Do you want me to come on you, pet? I promised you that the other night, didn’t I? Come all over you, then lick it off?” he asked. Vishnal took in a breath through his nose. Leon laughed.

“Ah, I’ll take that as a yes,” he crooned. He was close, so close, the sight of Vishnal tied in front of him, shaking and laid bare had him hot from the beginning. The other man was beautiful, no doubt, and despite his bluster, Leon was weak for him. 

He came with a gasp, spilling his seed across Vishnal’s back, making the other man flinch, his moans muffled by the gag. Leon blinked back the stars in his eyes, before kneeling down, running his tongue up Vishnal’s back, lapping up his own come as Vishnal shook under his hands. Leon was unashamed, running circles along Vishnal’s back, licking until there was no trace of himself on the other man. Vishnal’s moans became more broken as Leon’s hands snaked around him, teasing at his nipples as he sucked bruises into Vishnal’s shoulder. 

“So good,” Leon muttered into his neck, pressing light kisses there. He stopped momentarily, considering, as he toyed with Vishnal’s hair.

“I think,” he said, running his hands along Vishnal’s neck, “that I’m not quite enjoying the gag as much as I’d thought.” Vishnal moaned, and Leon nodded.

“Yes, pet, it’s much better to hear you beg,” he mused. Vishnal moaned again, breathing heavily. Slowly, Leon undid the gag, pulling it gently from Vishnal’s mouth. Vishnal gasped, whining as the gag left his mouth. 

“Please, master,” he breathed. 

“Mmh, please what?” 

“Please, I need you,” Vishnal whined. Leon simply chuckled.

“Not yet, pet. I’m not through with you.” He slowly ran his hands down Vishnal’s thighs, bringing them back up, and scraping his nails along the soft flesh. Vishnal keened, pulling against his bonds. Leon wrapped his arms around him, ravishing his neck with open-mouthed kisses as his hand found Vishnal’s cock. He squeezed and Vishnal cried out, his cock throbbing in his hand. 

“Oh you want so badly to come,” Leon whispered, licking along the shell of Vishnal’s ear. “But I’m in control, and you’ll come when I say.”

“Please, master! Please!” Vishnal sobbed. Leon paid him no mind, stroking his aching cock slowly, teasingly. 

“Mmmh, but you’re so beautiful like this. Begging for me, filled with need. I could keep you like this forever.” He picked up his pace, stroking Vishnal faster, as the other man’s pleas grew into sobs. His breath quickened, and as his gasping turned into a fever pitch, Leon removed his hand, watching over Vishnal’s shoulder as his cock twitched, aching for release. Vishnal sobbed, straining against his bonds. 

“Didn’t I say? You’ll come when I’m done with you,” Leon said. His cock was already half hard against Vishnal’s ass. He rutted against him, hissing at the contact. 

“Master, please, I’ve been so good, so good, please,” Vishnal begged. 

“Hm, you have been good, pet. Perhaps you deserve a reward?” he asked. Vishnal squirmed.

“Yes, master, please, so good.”

“What do you think you deserve, pet? Do you think you deserve to come?” Leon questioned, twisting Vishnal’s hair between his fingers.

“No, master,” Vishnal said, after a moment. Leon was taken aback.

“No?” 

“No, you haven’t been satisfied yet,” Vishnal breathed. “Let me–please let me suck your cock.” Leon took in a breath.

“You are such a good pet,” he said. “I suppose that’s a fair treat.” He undid Vishnal’s blindfold before slowly undoing the bonds that held him to the bed. Vishnal turned on him, kissing down Leon’s chest. Leon stopped him with a firm hand.

“Don’t get greedy,” he warned, and stood. “Stay on your knees, and I don’t want to see you touching yourself, is that understood?”

“Yes, master,” Vishnal gasped. 

“Well then,” Leon said, quirking an eyebrow. “Proceed.” Vishnal shifted on the floor, bringing himself in alignment with Leon’s cock. He took it in his hand, before swallowing him down, relaxing his throat as he consumed Leon’s thick cock. He sucked, bobbing his head and closing his eyes as Leon gasped above him. Leon twisted his fingers into Vishnal’s hair, throwing his head back.

“So good, pet, you’re so good,” he muttered over and over. Vishnal truly had a talent for this. Leon gave away his control to the feeling of Vishnal’s mouth around him as he moaned his pleasure. He fought the urge to buck into him, plow into his mouth and take his pleasure, but he and Vishnal had their rules. He focused on stilling his hips as Vishnal brought him closer and closer with each bob of his head. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Vishnal, I’m coming,” he warned, gasping. Vishnal pulled off of his cock, opening his mouth and stroking him fast until he came with a shout, spilling his seed into Vishnal’s waiting mouth. He swallowed him down, lapping at the come that ran down his chin. Leon gathered himself, before coming down and kissing Vishnal hard, tasting himself on the other man’s tongue. 

“Ah, such a good pet,” he purred, breaking the kiss, the heat of his orgasm still running through his blood. “So good.”

“Master,” Vishnal moaned. Leon pushed him onto the floor, covering him in heated kisses, while Vishnal squirmed under him. 

“Master, please,” Vishnal sobbed. “Master, I want to come, please!” Leon licked up his neck.

“Mmmh, you’re so desperate for this to end, but I’m having so much fun,” Leon drawled. Vishnal let out a sob. 

“Yes,” Leon breathed, “keep making those pretty noises. You get me so hot, pet.” Leon kissed down his body, coming to his inner thighs, where he sucked bruises as Vishnal arched his back, one arm slung over his eyes. Leon took his time, letting his mouth wander everywhere but where Vishnal wanted him most. Finally, he took Vishnal’s cock in his mouth, his tongue running along the metal ring as he sucked him down. Vishnal keened, and Leon pulled off of him with a wet pop. He stroked him, running his thumb along his slit before taking him back into his mouth, bobbing his head in slow lazy motions as he sucked. Leon touched himself, feeding off of the obscene sounds coming out of his lover, as his cock slowly hardened in his hand. He was tiring, if he was honest with himself, but he promised Vishnal a few things, and he was a man of his word. 

In his mouth, Vishnal’s cock throbbed, and the other man cried out, his sobs turning broken. Leon continued sucking him, stroking himself as he lost himself to the taste of Vishnal in his mouth and the sweet sound of his lover begging. It was slow, easy work, and Leon savored it as his cock grew harder in his hand. He pulled off of Vishnal, watching as the other man squirmed in protest at the loss of heat. He gasped, bucking his hips into the air and Leon laughed.

“So desperate,” he said. “Turn over, pet, ass in the air.” Vishnal sobbed, but complied, turning over so he was on his hands and knees, his ass presented to Leon. 

“Spread your legs,” Leon commanded, standing, still stroking himself slowly. He retrieved his bottle of oil, spreading it onto his fingers, before kneeling next to Vishnal. He slowly pressed a finger into Vishnal’s entrance, teasing at the tight ring of muscle, before sliding into him. Vishnal gasped, bucking back into his hand, and Leon gave him a warning swat.

“Greedy,” he said. Vishnal shook, but was still as Leon worked him open with slow, loving precision. As he worked, Leon was sure he could get drunk on the noises Vishnal made, high and keening, and oh so desperate. He added a second finger, then a third, preparing Vishnal’s entrance for his thick cock.

“Are you ready for me, pet?” Leon asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes, master, please, I need you,” Vishnal gasped. Leon removed his fingers, relishing the way Vishnal whined, before taking his cock in his hand and lining himself up with Vishnal’s waiting hole. He sunk in slowly, hissing at the heat of Vishnal around him, until he was fully sheathed in him, grinding his hips against him. 

“Mm, so tight,” Leon gasped. “You feel so good, pet, so good.” He slowly pulled back, before snapping his hips forward. Vishnal moans verged on screams as Leon plowed into him mercilessly, using him for his own pleasure as he held his hips tight. Vishnal’s hands dug into the plush carpet, trying to steady himself but finding there wasn’t enough purchase. 

“Ah, yes, please master, please,” he screamed, the sound of it mixing with the slap of flesh hitting flesh. Leon grunted, keeping pace as he moved inside of Vishnal. Without warning, he pulled out, flipping Vishnal over to his stomach and pulling his hips forward.

“I want to see your pretty face when you come,” Leon explained, sinking into Vishnal again, stroking the other man’s imprisoned cock.

“Please, master,” Vishnal whined. “Please take it off.”

“Soon,” Leon promised, rolling his hips. “I come first, you know this, pet.” Vishnal whined, his arm slung over his eyes. Leon reached forward and removed it.

“I want you to look at me while I fuck you,” he growled. Vishnal watched him through hooded eyes as Leon thrust into him again and again. He breathed heavily, moaning and whining as each thrust brought Leon closer and closer. He picked up pace, slamming into Vishnal as he held his legs apart. Covered in a sheen of sweat, Leon gasped as heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. He was close, so close, but he needed a push to go over the edge.

“Ah, say my name,” he gasped. “Beg for me to come inside of you.” 

“Leon!” Vishnal screamed. “Leon, please! I want you to come! I want you to come inside of me!” Leon sounded out, shaking as his orgasm hit, and he came inside of Vishnal, his hips rocking against him as he rode out his climax. He slumped forward, dazed and sated, covered in a sheen of sweat, as Vishnal writhed under him. He came back to himself, pulling himself up, and slowly working off the metal ring around Vishnal’s cock.

“Do you want to come, pet?” he asked.

“Ah! Yes, master, please,” Vishnal begged.

“My good little pet, you’ve definitely earned it,” he said. He pulled out of the other man, capturing his hips in his hands once more, pulling him forward and taking Vishnal’s cock in his mouth in one smooth motion. He sucked him off, his heart beating fast as Vishnal’s cries grew louder and he came. Leon swallowed him down, tasting bitter salt on his tongue, humming as he lapped it up.

“Such a good, pet. You’re so good, Vishnal,” he said softly. Vishnal was shaking, the aftershocks of his orgasm still ripping through him. Leon gathered him in his arms, holding him to his chest as he peppered kisses on the other man’s brow, whispering praises as Vishnal came down. They both smelled of sweat and sex, and the comfort of having his love in his arms, soft and pliant made Leon’s heart swell. 

“Was that good, my love?” he asked. Vishnal breathed out, finally calming.

“Yes,” he breathed. Leon chuckled. 

“To bed with you, then. You’ve been so wonderful tonight, and I think cuddles are in order,” he teased. Vishnal laughed. 

“Yes, that sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr runeys-and-radishes
> 
> as always feedback is appreciated!


End file.
